Carter
by csiAngel
Summary: post-ep 3.17 (A Hundred Days). There had been an awkwardness between them since his return from Edora...


Title: Carter  
Author: csiAngel  
Rating: K+  
Summary: post-ep 3.17 (A Hundred Days). There had been an awkwardness between them since his return from Edora…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1.  
… … …

Jack was about to leave Carter's lab. He was. But there had been an awkwardness between them since his return from Edora and he couldn't bring himself to leave her for another night without trying to disperse it.

He paused in the doorway and made the decision to turn back. He had to try. He couldn't bear seeing her look so… disappointed in him.

She was huddled over some doohickey, entirely focused on her task. At times like these it seemed like she was fine, normal. At these moments you would never know that anything was wrong. Which is how he had come to realise that the problem was him, and it hadn't taken long for him to work out that it was linked to Edora.

"Carter…"

She looked up, seeming surprised to find that he was still there. "Yes, Sir?"

He took a step into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sir."

He nodded, more to himself, than to her. "You sure?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm fine." She even added a smile with which to convince him.

He wasn't convinced.

"Sir, are _you_ okay?" She was studying him, maybe checking for injuries or signs of trauma.

"I'm fine… I'll let you get back to work."

She smiled again and turned her attention back to her desk.

Seconds later he was still standing in the same place.

"Carter…"

There was no surprise this time. She had been well aware that he had not left. "Yes, Sir?"

He took a further step into the room. "Aren't you intrigued as to why I asked?"

There was a very, _very_ brief widening of her eyes. He had learned early on that that look on her was guilt.

"No, Sir," she responded, with a small shake of her head.

Her voice was steady. If he hadn't caught the flash of the other expression he might have believed that she simply had no interest in knowing what was on his mind. Having seen it, though, he knew that in fact she didn't need to ask…

"Because you know that you're not fine."

She sat up a little straighter – defensive, though she had probably moved subconsciously. "I am fine, Sir."

She wasn't going to admit to anything. He was just going to have to address what he had figured out for himself. "Carter…"

"Sir?"

"Thank you."

Now she frowned. "Sir?"

"For finding a way to bring me back from Edora."

Her eyes clouded when he mentioned the planet but, again, you'd have to have been looking closely to notice.

"Of course."

"I should have thanked you before now. I'm sorry I didn't."

She shrugged as if it didn't matter but her wide eyes now sparkled with something akin to relief. "You don't need to apologise, Sir."

"No, I do… I should have thanked you. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Okay. Thank you, Sir."

"I am glad to be back."

"I know. You were there for a long time, it must be difficult to adjust."

"A little… I didn't want you to think that I'm not grateful."

"I wouldn't – I _don't_ think that, Sir."

That was a clever change. She didn't think it _now_ because he had just thanked her. But it had been part of the problem.

"Okay. Good." He smiled and she forced one in return. "I'll let you get back."

"Yes, Sir."

She turned back to her gadget once more and Jack moved over to the door. He could leave now and eventually things would probably return to normal between them. But he knew he hadn't said enough. She still wasn't comfortable. He stopped in the doorway and considered what he could say without crossing the line.

Words chosen, he faced her again.

"Carter…"

There was a split second hesitation this time before she met his eyes. She had hoped it was over.

"Yes, Sir?"

He walked into the room, but stopped at an appropriate distance. "I shouldn't have given up on you."

Her relief was visible a moment longer now and he knew he had hit the nail on the head. Whether or not he meant professionally or personally was open to interpretation depending on which she needed to hear. He knew that he meant both. Though he shouldn't.

Her lips curved into a small smile and he thought it might be the first genuine one he had seen since his return.

"Well… maybe next time you won't. Sir."

Oh, that was a good response! He was tempted to smile back but knew he was dancing dangerously close to the line now. So, instead, he just nodded to ambiguously agree with her and told her _again_ that he would let her get back to work.

And this time he did.

Before he said something she might regret.

THE END


End file.
